


Dream or Memory

by Kyarorain



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Yui confides in Otonashi.





	Dream or Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Pattern".
> 
> You know what really grinds my gears about this particular franchise? The fact that MAEDA WON'T JUST TELL US HOW EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER DIED IN GRAPHIC DETAIL ALREADY. *pant pant* You've got story potential there, for FFS, why squander it? Yui's situation has me really curious, with her being a paraplege and everything. How did she end up dying if she was bedridden? It could have been something as mundane as a house fire or illness, but what can I say, my imagination runs rampant. This is fairly dark, with implied murder of a child by a parent, but it doesn't go into too much detail.

“Why do I have to do something like this?” Otonashi muttered, picking up one of the spray cans sitting at his feet. Yuri had said something about creating a distraction, but this just seemed like an excuse to rile up the student council. Did she never tire of causing trouble for others? Anyway, this was what he had to do as a member of the Afterlife Battlefront. He picked up a can and got to work, spraying an elaborate pattern over the wall. It was actually kind of fun. 

A few minutes later, he heard someone approach. “Ooh, what is it you’re doing?” 

“Spraying graffiti. Captain’s orders.” 

“What? Why didn’t she ask me to do it too? That’s not fair!” 

Otonashi glanced at Yui, who was puffing out her cheeks. “Well, you’re part of the band. You’re supposed to be focusing on music.” Though, judging by the comments he had heard on Yui’s music, maybe she would be more suited to this sort of thing. 

“But spraying graffiti looks so fun, I wish I could do it too. Hey, come on, let me have a go.” 

Well, what did it matter? Like Yuri would care who was doing the spraying. What was she currently up to while her lackeys were committing wanton vandalism, anyway? Did he really want to know? 

“Eh. Do as you like.” 

Rather than reach for a can, Yui remained still. “Hey.” Her voice had become subdued. 

Otonashi looked over his shoulder to see her staring at the floor. “Hm?” 

“Do you dream about things that happened when you were alive?” 

“Hmm. I do dream about people I knew.” Just last night, Otonashi had dreamed of his sister. Instead of sitting in a hospital bed, she had been spiraling around and laughing in a field of flowers. It was unlikely that had been something that actually happened. Just an idealized scene of the life he wished his sister could have lived. 

“I had a scary dream.” Yui raised her head, looking at him with wide eyes. “I’m not sure if it was real or not. No, maybe it wasn’t.” A shaky smile took form. “She was crying.” 

Otonashi lowered his arm and turned around, facing her with concern. 

“I’m sorry. That’s what she kept saying, over and over.” Yui’s voice wobbled. “Then it was dark and I couldn’t breathe. But it was just a nightmare, wasn’t it? Because she loved me very much and I loved her too, so she couldn’t have done it, right?” 

Otonashi felt his stomach sinking. He wasn’t quite sure who Yui was referring to, perhaps a family member. Her mother? It was too cruel to think someone could do such a thing to their own child, and yet he knew there were people who were capable of doing so. Despair could drive people to commit all sorts of terrible acts. Yui was turning pale and trembling, clutching onto herself. 

“I’m trying not to think about it. I won’t think about it,” Yui whispered, shaking her head. 

Otonashi put a hand on her head. “It was just a dream,” he said, in a gentle voice. “I’m sure that’s all it was.” 

“You think so?” Yui peered at him through her bangs. 

“Yeah.” It felt bad, lying to her like this. Of course, he didn’t know if it was a lie or not. Maybe it really had been a twisted nightmare created entirely by her subconscious. But he couldn’t bear seeing her like this. 

“That’s so weird. Having such a terrible dream about my own mother.” Yui forced a laugh. “What a bad girl I am.” 

“No, you’re not.” Otonashi ruffled her head and smiled. “Now come on, pick up a can and get spraying.” 

“Alright!” Yui dived forward and snatched up a can. “Woohoo!” She vigorously shook the can and removed the lid, then took off while spraying graffiti along the wall. “Yeah! This is fun!” 

Otonashi watched her go, still smiling. It was good to see her cheerful spirit restored. Hopefully she would put that dream to the back of her mind and not pay it further attention. He turned his attention back to the pattern on the wall and returned to spraying, wondering how much longer it would be before someone showed up to stop him. 


End file.
